Wishing Well
by Ari-the-Writer
Summary: "Man's dark desires, Bind a maiden to all times, Just wish at the wells."


_A.N. An old birthday piece I did for madmiko awhile back. I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto._

_This place... It seems like she should still be here,_ Kakashi's mind whispered as he gazed at the well.

"Kakashi-sensei? Where are we?" Naruto whispered softly, his voice unusually soft and quiet. Even he knew that his sensei was obviously deep in thought.

"This is the place I met and lost someone very special to me, Naruto. I brought you here so that you could see the power of this place. This power is the only thing that can completely suppress Kyuubi. We can't have you losing control again. Next time you feel it taking control of you, concentrate on this power." The silver haired man sighed and caressed the fragile wood of the well, breaking a small wood chip from it.

The Kyuubi vessel took the piece offered to him and slipped it into a pocket over his heart. "Do you want me to go now?"

Kakashi nodded faintly, his mind pulling at the memories this place held. "Thank you."

"See you later Kakashi-sensei. Be careful. Memories can trap you if you let them."

And suddenly the jonin was left alone with the well and memories he both cherished and detested with all of his heart.

x~x~x

_"Those who try to be divine, those who try to be ever kind," an angelic voice sang softly into the night, the sound reaching the ears of a young shinobi with silver hair._

Who is singing that? It's beautiful, _Kakashi thought as he looked around the moonlit forest, searching for the source of the heavenly voice._

_"Even those tainted by evil... Everyone wishes to be saved, Pure has become impure, impure has now become pure,"_

_Onyx eyes darted about as the teen ran towards the voice, jumping through the trees until he came to a small clearing in which a beautiful woman lounging against a well._ Who is she? I've never seen her before.

_"Good is evil, evil is good... to live is to die, to die is to live." The ebony tressed woman jerked her head to the side as she heard a snap. "Who is there?"_

_A sigh escaped his lips as he jumped down from a tree, landing directly in front of her. "Konnichiwa."_

_Sapphire eyes snapped to his onyx ones. "Please leave..."_

_Kakashi sighed at that and met her eyes without a second thought, gasping at their depth and color._

_Tears glimmered in her eyes as she backed away from him, knowing that dazed look too well. "Get away!"_

_"What's your name?"_

_Shock registered in her features at his simple question. "I-I'm Higurashi Kagome. Um... What's yours?"_

_The silver haired young man took a few steps forward, lowering the mask that covered over half his face. "I'm Hatake Kakashi. Where do you come from? I've never seen you before. I certainly would remember if I had."_

_She examined his expression carefully, not sure what he wanted. _All who've ever seen me have tried to use me... Could he be the one to set me free?_ "I come from everywhere and nowhere."_

_Confusion colored his features at her cryptic response. "You are not of this world, are you?"_

_Her lips tilted upwards in a tiny smile at his quick guess work. "Perhaps, perhaps not. Draw your own conclusions Hatake-san."_

_"Call me Kakashi."_

_Full dark eyelashes brushed her cheeks as she closed her eyes. "How old are you Kakashi-kun?"_

_"I'm fifteen. Will you come back with me? To my village." His heart was pounding in his ears as he gazed at her, a single finger coming up to trail down her delicate jaw. _Why does it feel so important? To have her with me...

_Bitter laughter sprang forth as she caressed his cheek. "I'll never go with you Kakashi-kun."_

_"Why?"_

_Her smile softened a bit as she kissed his cheek. "You're so young Kakashi-kun... "_

_"Why won't you come?"_

_Rose petal pink lips pulled into a bittersweet smile, her eyes still closed. " 'Man's dark desires, Bind a maiden to all times, Just wish at the wells.' "_

_His brows furrowed slightly as he stared at her. "A haiku?"_

_She cracked her eyes open a bit and smiled softly at his obvious confusion. "Think of it as a curse... There are wishing wells everywhere Kakashi-kun, always searching for guardian magic. And I am bound to each and every one of them. Granting dark wishes to lusting hearts."_

_"That doesn't make sense. You must be under some sort of genjutsu."_

_"Genjutsu? Hm, this world is not so different from my own. But a curse is a curse. What is your greatest desire Hatake Kakashi?"_

_Onyx orbs stared at her in surprise. "What?"_

_Urgency seemed to cover her features as she saw the sun beginning to rise. "Your greatest desire. Tell me. Please."_

_He didn't know why the question was so important but he racked his mind for the answer. "I want to be stronger..." Shock filled his eyes as she seemed to begin fading._

_Her smile lost it's hope as she kissed his right eye. "It shall be done, Kakashi-kun."_

_Stronger so that I can free you!" he yelled too late as her body disappeared._

x~x~x

_A brief encounter, forever stealing my heart... Almost poetic,_ he thought to himself as he layed his head against the well. "How many times will I come back to wish for you, my Kagome?"

Moonlight streamed through trees, so painfully like that night. More memories of coming here stirred and the silver haired shinobi left quickly.

Sky blue eyes watched his sensei leave as the blonde stepped into the clearing, kneeling at the well. "What's so special about this well? Whoever it was must've been real cool... Maybe it was a girl..."

Soft blue light surrounded the well as a beautiful woman appeared, surprise in her sapphire eyes.

"OI! That's incredible! You must be a grade "A" kunoichi to be able to do that! I didn't sense a thing! What jutsu was that? It's incredible, you just appeared and I can barely sense you even now and-" Naruto began to ramble.

The dark haired woman put a finger over his mouth, confusion in her eyes. "So I'm here again... Hm, you are about the same age as the last one."

"What do you mean by that?" Sky blue irises snapped to stunning sapphire orbs in surprise and confusion of his own.

Her lips pulled into a soft smile as she traced his whisker marks with her thumb, staring at him with a gentleness in her eyes that had not been there in centuries. "You are a brave little kit coming here where holy magic resides. What is your name, Little Kit?"

Dark pink stained his cheeks. "U-uzumaki N-naruto. W-what's yours?" _How does she know about the Kyuubi?_

"Higurashi Kagome... I wonder how long it's been since I was here?" she added aloud, her eyes wandering the area to try and gauge the passage of time.

"You mean you don't know?"

"Afraid not, Little Kit. Time is not something I keep track of well... Though normally I only reappear after centuries this can't be much more than a decade."

"YOU CAN'T BE THAT OLD! THAT'S OLDER THAN TSUNADE OBAA-CHAN!"

Tinkling laughter filled the air as she stared at the innocent, young blonde boy. "This dimension has such good hearted people from what I've seen... I see no mal intent from you, Little Kit. Just as I saw almost none in Kakashi-kun..."

"You know Kakashi-sensei?"

Her eyes widened as she gazed at him, her hands clutching at his shoulders. "You know him? Is he married? How old is he?"

Surprise flashed in his eyes as he nodded faintly. "I don't know how old he is... he isn't married though. Do you want me to take you to him?"

"I'm afraid you can't, Little Kit."

He scratched his head, closing his eyes in thought. "Now that I think about it I don't know where he lives but-WAIT YOU SAID YOUR NAME IS KAGOME, RIGHT?! OH, KAKASHI-SENSEI WILL BE SO EXCITED!"

"Little Kit I can't leave this place."

"But why? I heard him say that he wished wou were here, or something like that and now you're here and you want to see him-"

" 'Man's dark desires, Bind a maiden to all times, Just wish at the wells.' I can't leave this place. Not until the sun comes up. And then I'll disappear from this world again. I'm trapped here forever now, anyway. The opportunity passed."

"What do you mean? What does a haiku have to do with anything?"

"It's a spell, Little Kit. 'At first sight he falls, A boy turns into a man, Their love will free her'. He couldn't free me."

"I don't know about spells and stuff, but I wish you could come with me."

A pink glow surrounded the beauty's ankle, forming a long chain. _His wish... It didn't break the spell but it stretched it._ "Little Kit, will you take me to Kakashi-kun?"

"Sure, but what's that? Is it another juts-Er spell?"

"Part of it, yes. Which way?"

x~x~x

"I don't know where he lives exactly... Maybe I should ask Sakura-chan?" Naruto mumbled to himself as they jumped from roof top to roof top.

Desperation lit her features at the glimmer of light in the distance. _The sun! Will I have time?_ "Those who try to be divine, those who try to be ever kind," she sang softly, trying to draw him with the song that had lured him the first time.

In his apartment, Kakashi's head jerked up as the familiar angelic voice singing the haunting tune. "Kagome?"

"Even those tainted by evil... Everyone wishes to be saved; pure has become impure, impure has now become pure," the soft voice continued.

Flashes of silver and black were all that was seen as the jonin disappeared, the sharingan activated to find the source of the voice more easily. _Please be there... And don't disappear,_ he mentally begged as he took note of the rising sun.

Naruto looked at his new friend with amazement. _Sugoi, what a beautiful voice! Is that Kakashi-sensei?_

Light began to filter through the sky, as the miko raised her voice a bit. _Running out of time!_ "Good is evil, evil is good... to live is to die, to die is to live."

The silver haired jounin grabbed her wrist, yanking her to face him from behind as his mask fell. "Kagome I-"

Soft lips pressed to his desperately as the sun rose fully, the chain disappearing as blue light glimmered around them.

_"Man's dark desires,  
Bind a maiden to all times,  
Just wish at the wells_

**"At first sight he falls,  
A boy turns into a man,  
Their love will free her**

"And the maiden's song shall  
Bring him into true love's kiss,  
Thus freeing their love."

One onyx eye and one crimson peered into twin sapphires with love as the spell was finished and said into their minds by three strange voices.

Naruto sighed. _No one is ever going to tell me what's going on, are they?_


End file.
